


Stay Strong, Angel

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Protective Lucifer, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer takes Sam away from Dean so there's no more yelling and accusing from the brothers, Sam and lucifer have sex, Sam and Lucifer go back to the motel and Cas isn't there. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Strong, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Lucifer had taken Sam from Dean to get him away from the yelling and accusing. It's been almost three days since they both saw Dean. It was weighing heavy on Sam. "You're just going to be yelled at again if you go back." He said softly, running a gentle hand through Sam's hair.

"I know, Luc'..." Sam frowned, nuzzling into the Devil's neck and tracing his abs. "Dean is still family whether we fight or not. You know how that goes, right?" the young hunter asked, looking up at Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded with a sigh, "Yeah. I know. I just don't want you hurt anymore, Sam." He looked down at Sam.

"It isn't like Dean's physically hurting me, right?" Sam sighed quietly, laying his head on Lucifer's chest again, listening to his heartbeat. That always calmed him down, whether it be his brother's or Lucifer's.

"Right, but still. Mental hurt can sometimes be the worst at times." Lucifer sighed, leaning his head against the headboard to watch Sam. He gently and slowly stroked the taller man's hair, calming him down even more.

Sam sighed quietly and closed his eyes, pressing into the touch with a faint smile on his lips. God, he loved it when Lucifer did that.

Lucifer smiled, staying quiet. Silence filled the room for a while before Lucifer finally spoke again, "Why do you trust me, if you do at all?"

Sam opened his eyes and looked up. "Because," he shrugged, "you take care of me whenever Dean can't or is to busy fucking, or getting fucked, by Cas."

"And that's all the time. Plus, his constant worry over Cas. He doesn't really have time for you, does he?" Lucifer frowned, caressing Sam's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the skin gently.

"Plus, Dean keeps accusing us of being fuck buddies even though we've done absolutely _nothing_ to suggest it." Sam scowled.

"You're right." Lucifer rolled his eyes with a deep sigh, "I wish he would stop."

"Sometimes, he's really full of himself," Sam huffed, tracing Lucifer's again, this time, though, on his skin. "Though, he's just trying to seem big and strong and protective over me."

Lucifer watched Sam's hand, getting caught in a light gaze before blinking and looking at Sam, "Well, he shouldn't be so protective. That's what I'm here for." He smiled at Sam, his face inches away from the other man's.

Sam looked up, innocence in his hazel eyes. "He just thinks he to be, y'know?" Sam sighed quietly.

Lucifer nodded a bit, eyes darting down to Sam's pink, thin lips for a moment before looking back into hazel eyes.

Sam wet his lips a bit. He was never like this. Sam has never been nervous before. He didn't know what to do next. _Guess I'll have to have Luc' take the lead..._

Lucifer slowly inched forward, pressing his lips gently against Sam's, fluttering his eyes shut.

Sam felt butterflies race around in his stomach at the soft and tending him. Sam shifted so he was sitting in Lucifer's lap, carding his fingers through soft, short hair.

Lucifer slowly moved his hands up the back of Sam's shirt, deepening the kiss and tracing his tongue along Sam's bottom lip.

Sam moaned softly, opening his mouth to him and shivered, feeling Lucifer's chilly tongue against his.

Lucifer pulled away slighty, only enough to lift Sam's shirt over his head. His eyes slowly gazing at every bit of skin that was showing whenever he lifted the shirt up more.

Sam panted, straddling Lucifer's hips now as he sat up, letting the Devil pull his shirt off completely.

Lucifer smirked lightly and kissed Sam's collarbone softly, letting lips linger there for a moment before kissing up to the taller man's neck.

Sam moaned, panting, and gently rocking his hips with a quiet, shy moan.

Lucifer gripped Sam's hips firmly with his hands and bit Sam's jaw gently, bucking his hips up hard to meet the taller man's.

Sam moaned, panting. "Oh God, Lucifer..." Sam groaned.

Lucifer snickered lightly and trailed bites down Sam's neck and across his collarbone.

Sam panted and bit his lip, moaning shyly and quietly again as Lucifer bucked against him again.

Lucifer moaned softly and bucked his hips up against Sam's again.

Sam panted hard and rough as they rubbed against one another, Sam fumbling with Lucifer's shirt, wanting it off now. "O-Off..." Sam panted, his dick painfully hard in his jeans.

"Needy, are we?" Lucifer smirked and looked at the taller man.

"P-Please...?" Sam asked and bit his lower lip, shy again.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor, "Better?"

"Yeah..." Sam smiled, running his fingers across Lucifer's chest, slowly rocking his hips again with a low groan.

Lucifer groaned and panted quietly, watching Sam, "So, what you're brother says isn't true, huh?" He grinned lightly.

Sam opened his eyes, his own chest flushed with heat, looking down at Lucifer. "Wh-Which part?" he smirked.

Lucifer hummed a bit, "Don't know yet. We'll find out." He smiled.

Sam smirked a bit, taken by surprise when their positions where changed, Lucifer on top now. Sam panted, fumbling with Lucifer's belt and jeans.

Lucifer reached down and removed Sam's belt in one swift movement with a smirk plastered on his face.

Sam finally got his courage up and pulled Lucifer's own belt off, bucking up. "God, Luc'," Sam breathed. "Need you..."

"Need me to what?" Lucifer trailed his lips down Sam's chest then unbuttoned his pants slowly. Lucifer took the zipper of the jeans between his teeth and started pulling the zipper down, agonizingly slow, keeping his eyes locked with Sam's.

Sam panted as he watched him, gripping the bed sheets tight. "Need...W-Want you...want you to...to just...dominate me... Need you. Please..?" Why the hell was it so hard for him to just get it out?

"Mhm. And what dominant things do you want me to do?" Lucifer slowly pulled Sam's jeans down his legs, dropping them next to the bed onto the floor.

Sam swallowed hard. Lucifer was a damn tease and he knew it. "A-Anything you want." Sam said.

Lucifer laughed lightly and planted a few kisses just above Sam's boxers, letting his lips linger for a moment with each kiss.

Sam panted, watching him with lust-filled hazel eyes. This was too much. Sam wanted more.

Lucifer smirked, "Having a problem?" He crawled back up to be eye to eye with Sam.

"Me? No, no," Sam huffed. "I'm perfectly fine." Sam suddenly let out a low, drawn out moan when he felt Lucifer hand on him, the hunter throwing his head back. "Oh, fuck..."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "I take it you like that?" He said low and deep against Sam's ear.

"Y-Yes," Sam moaned, bucking up hard. "God, yes!"

Lucifer laughed and sighed, palming Sam through his boxers harder.

Sam moaned, gripping Lucifer's hair and pulled him down for a rough and dirty kiss. "Fuck, I need you..." Sam begged, getting Lucifer's jeans off so they were both rock hard in their boxers.

"Maybe I want you to wait." Lucifer said softly but seductive.

Sam panted and groaned as Lucifer put more pressure on him. "Wh-Why?" he whined.

"You told me to be the dominant one, right? Well, you're going to do what I say." Lucifer smirked, applying more pressure and bit harshly on Sam's neck, trailing his tongue across the mark to soothe it.

Sam groaned loudly, rolling his head to the side so Lucifer had more access. Already, Sam felt very close to his release and Lucifer hasn't even done much besides tease.

"So, you really need me?" Lucifer bit Sam's jawline a bit harsh.

"Y-Yes," Sam whimpered. "Need you to fuck me. Please!"

Lucifer smirked and a bottle of lube appeared next to them on the bed. Lucifer pulled off Sam's boxers, then pulling his own off, his hardness pressing against his stomach. Lucifer tapped the bottle of lube and his fingers where slicked up, gently pressing his fingers into Sam.

Sam sucked in a hard breath, tightening around the two digits, feeling Lucifer slowly pump them in and out, Sam panting. "Oh, f-fuck..." Sam moaned deeply.

"Not yet, Sammy." Lucifer smiled, speeding his fingers up and prodding Sam's prostate.

"L-Luc'..." Sam moaned roughly and brokenly, bowing his back hard. "Fuck me please!"

Lucifer groaned at Sam's begging, the other male already leaking pre-cum. "Only because you asked so nicely..." he huffed and slicked himself up, watching at Sam obediently spread his legs wider. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Sam's hole, waiting until Sam was finally relaxed before slowly pushing in, panting all the while.

"Oh, shit..." Sam moaned hard, throwing his head back against the bed, panting roughly. Sam wanted Lucifer to go fast and rough like Dean and Cas had to to him but he didn't want to cum to early. Maybe next time.

Lucifer smiled down at Sam and began to slowly move his hips, leaning down and nuzzled Sam's neck while he slowly thrusted into Sam, hearing those tiny little keens that came from him.

Even at the pace Lucifer was going, Sam felt close still. Closer than before. "Lucifer..." Sam whimpered, pressing back on the Devil, and panted.

Five minutes later, Lucifer's hips stuttered, his hips snapping forward, slightly rough. Oh, how dangerously close he was. He wanted Sam to cum first. Wanted to see him in total bliss.

Sam moaned loudly, his prostate getting hit over and over again. "Fu-Fuck, Lucifer!" Sam whined. He suddenly came with a cry of Lucifer's name, vision going white for a few seconds.

Finally, after a a few more thrusts, Lucifer came with a hard groan, panting, and pulled himself out. He fell beside Sam on the bed, cleaning them both up other than the cum inside Sam.

Sam whined when he felt empty again, squirming over to cuddle up close to Lucifer, laying his head over his heart.

Lucifer slowly and gently stroked Sam's hair, looking down at the taller man.

"Dean, please, calm down." Cas frowned, still trying to get over the fact Dean decided to take his anger out on him by yelling at him constantly for three days.

"No!" Dean snapped. "Sam _knew_ I'd be pissed! He knew I would! He had his damn chance but he fucked it up and didn't get Lucifer to leave!"

Cas winced and frowned, "You can stop yelling at me." He looked down a bit and sighed, leaning his forehead against his knees, which were pulled to his chest.

Dean had been so mad at Sam that he didn't realize he was yelling at Cas. Dean swallowed, seeing the faint tear lines on Cas's face. "I'm sorry..." he said quietly, hesitatingly walking over to his mate, only stopping when he saw Cas tense up.

"You've been yelling at me for three days straight." Cas felt new tears forming in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. "What have I done to make you yell at me?"

Dean just wanted to go over and hold Cas and apologize millions of times, wishing he never had yelled at Cas to begin with. "I'm sorry..." He repeated quietly.

Cas frowned and shook his head, "No, you're not. You _always_ yell at me when something bad happens! You don't care!" He made his tears disappear, turning it into anger.

Dean flinched as Cas rose his voice, biting his lip. Cas was always more intimidating when he was mad than Dean could ever be.

"Whenever something goes wrong, you always take it out on me, 'nd I don't see _why_ I should put up with it any longer!"

"I-I'm sorry, Cas..." Dean said weakly, his eyes down at the floor. Dean closed his eyes, feeling tears burn behind his lids, when he heard a flutter of wings, Cas leaving Dean alone in the motel room.

Lucifer was at the motel with Sam, a couple of minutes later. He really didn't want to go back, but Sam wanted to and he did so.

Dean was sitting up in his and Cas's bed, running his fingers through his brown, ruffled wings.

Lucifer accidentally made a sound then cursed under his breath.

Sam held back a laugh then looked up to see Dean.

Dean didn't even acknowledge the presence of his brother and Lucifer, distracting himself with fixing his badly ruffled wings, eyes red from crying.

Sam frowned. He didn't mean to make his brother cry like this, but then again, it might not be him. Cas wasn't there. "Dean?" Sam said softly.

Dean chose not to answer Sam, even when he heard the door open more, Sam walking in.

"Dean." Sam walked a bit closer, motioning for Lucifer to stay away.

Dean lifted his gaze ever so slightly before looking down again to his wings again, pulling one closer to himself.

Sam frowned and sighed, "Fine. Don't talk."

"What do you want?" Dean asked gravely.

"I came to say...I was sorry." Sam looked at his brother.

"I'm sure." Dean said shakily, rubbing his eyes hard.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Dean let out a rough, sarcastic laugh. "No." he said.

Sam narrowed his eyes for a moment before sighing, "What's the matter?"

"Cas left..." Dean croaked painfully, his shoulders now visibly shaking.

Sam wanted to hug his brother, but stayed where he was, "Why did he leave?"

Dean rubbed his face with a shaky hand. "I-I dunno," he said. "I... We were arguing a-and he...poof! He left!"

"What were you arguing about?" Sam asked softly.

"I don't even remember." Dean said, feeling warm tears again.

"Well, I came back." Sam smiled then sighed, smile slowly fading as he caught the slight glare from his brother.

"That's different," Dean said. "I don't know where Cas is. I can't sense him."

Sam scowled briefly, "Why can't you sense him?"

"Because I can't, ok?" Dean snapped.

Sam winced, "No need to yell, man."

Dean rubbed his face hard. "Sorry, sorry..." he said weakly.

"It's fine." Sam sighed, "How do we get in touch with him?"

Dean shook his head. "I have no damn clue." he said quietly.

Sam nodded, "Maybe Lucifer can help."

"You're joking." Dean said after a moment. "You know I hate him yet you suggest him helping," Dean said. Dean looked at his brother. "Fine." he scowled.

Sam smiled slightly and Lucifer appeared in the room.

"Dean." Lucifer nodded a bit, looking at the hunter.

"I don't want to hear you two screwing each other if I let him help." Dean said, glaring at Sam.

"We're not-" Sam sighed and gave his bitchface.

"Anyway, I will help you find Castiel if you want me to help."

"Fine." Dean said gruffly, looking at Lucifer.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and walked over to the two hunters, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean quickly shrugged the hand off. "Paws off," he growled. "Just because I'm letting you doesn't mean we're BFF's."

"I'm trying to locate Castiel and the only way I can do that is to touch the handprint he left on your shoulder. Stop being a fucking baby and deal with it, Winchester, if you want you angel back!" Lucifer threatened.

Dean glared at the Devil, still tense. "Fine." he bit out.

Lucifer put his hand back on Dean's shoulder and scowled, "I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I can't...sense him." Lucifer said slowly, trying to concentrate.

Dean looked up at him with eyes full of fear. This was definitely not good.


End file.
